


Не слушай сирен одинокого этого мира

by hirasava



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, Blood and Injury, Longing, M/M, Near Death, Pining, Stabbing
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-20
Updated: 2017-05-20
Packaged: 2018-11-02 20:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10952340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hirasava/pseuds/hirasava
Summary: Мы все здесь безумныбета - Кира Белая





	Не слушай сирен одинокого этого мира

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Block out the sirens of this lonely world](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1902084) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



_Сделай глубокий вдох  
И держись._

_И никому не позволяй заманить тебя._

_Chip Taylor©  
_   


Давным-давно Джон вернулся домой и обнаружил Шерлока сидящим на краешке стула. Перед ним на столе была птица.

Джон и бровью не повел.

— Эксперимент? — спросил он, снял с себя плащ и подышал на свои замерзшие руки.

— Нет.

— О. Значит, добыл нам ужин?

Молчание.

— Шерлок? — осторожно подошел к нему Джон. Птица — голубь — казалась в целом весьма невозмутимой. — Откуда она взялась?

Снова долгое молчание.

— Я не знаю, — наконец, последовал ответ.

Джон нахмурился.

— То есть как?

— Это не я ее принес.

— Тогда… — Джон огляделся по сторонам. — Как она попала сюда?

Шерлок уставился на голубя.

— Шерлок?

— Это плохо.

— Что, прости?

Шерлок кивнул на птицу.

— Птица. В доме.

— Ну… это, конечно, хлопотно, я согласен, и очень странно, — сказал Джон, — но я избавлюсь от него. У нас есть… сетка? У тебя точно где-то была одна, я помню.  
Шерлок покачал головой.

— Нет, Джон. Птица в доме. Птица, угодившая в ловушку. Это… _очень плохо_.

— Ну да, для птички это определенно плохо, — Джон осмотрелся. — Я говорю о том, что у нас, очевидно, где-то открыто окно, или же его _кто-то_ разбил, да? Ты сегодня случайно не продырявил стену у себя в спальне? Или окно?

Шерлок хлопнул руками по коленям.

— Джон. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что это значит? Птица. В доме. Это _предзнаменование_ , предвестник смерти.

Они молча смотрели друг на друга. Голубь слегка подпрыгнул. Джон поджал губы.

— Чьей смерти?

Шерлок махнул рукой.

— Твоей! Миссис Хадсон! Лестрейда! Тех бедолаг, кому не повезло оказаться в ловушке!

Джон закусил губу.

— Ты сумасшедший.

Шерлок вздохнул и устало закрыл глаза. Джон старался не улыбаться. Заведомо проигранная битва. Но он старался изо всех сил, потому что Шерлок, казалось, очень серьезно отнесся к этому.

Джон откашлялся.

— Ты что… Хочешь сказать, ты…

— Что? — резко спросил Шерлок.

—  _Суеверный?_

Шерлок смотрел на него нервирующе долго. Птица махнула крыльями и негромко заворковала. Шерлок дернулся.

— Это не суеверие. Это — правда.

***

Конечно, вся эта история с голубем случилась до того, как Джон ушел и обзавелся сексуальными отношениями с представительницей противоположного пола, что, очевидно, потребовало его переезда с Бейкер-стрит, чтобы все получилось, _как следует._ Так какой смысл был вспоминать об этом сейчас? Ах, да. Судя по всему, он лежал в луже собственной крови на полу у себя в квартире, и это привело к тому, что его разум принялся прокручивать различные воспоминания, вперемешку с рациональными мыслями, вроде отслеживания биения сердца и движения его тела все ближе и ближе к бесславной кончине.

***

Это было охрененное дело с луковой шелухой, пропавшим ошейником и кремом для обуви, и все было хорошо, по-настоящему здорово, пока круто не обернулось черт знает чем: жена — как он мог упустить жену! — решила отомстить, когда Шерлок обнаружил, что двоюродный брат подделал подпись на завещании и семейное состояние, в конце концов, переходило в наследство кошке прабабушки — _Алисе_. Шерлок был весьма (и справедливо) доволен собой, но ведь он был один, без Джона, который напомнил бы ему, что некоторым такой поворот событий оказался совсем некстати. Но он, совершенно ничего не опасаясь, вернулся в квартиру…

_(мы тут все сумасшедшие, совершенно не в себе)_

… и открыл дверь, окрыленный успехом, что-то услышал, и на минуту, на долю секунды, его мозг пронзило: _ДЖОН, ДЖОН, ДЖОН ВЕРНУЛСЯ_ , но, оказалось, его ждало лишь быстрое мелькание серебряного лезвия ножа — какая удивительная ловкость и скорость для такой маленькой женщины со столь маленькими руками, но яростно перекошенным лицом…

_(мы все без ума от моей игры, я вне игры, почему я вне игры, о, все верно, ДЖОН)_

…и прежде чем он понял, что происходит…

_(она расстроена из-за кошки, проклятой кошки Алисы, которая теперь разбогатела, почему у меня мутится в глазах, ах, да, блять, точно, ДЖОН)_

…вот он нож у него в груди…

_(мы)_

…и шок…

_(все)_

…и яростное шипение…

_(сумасшедшие)_

…хлопнула дверь, и пол словно поднимается, встречая его, а затем…

_(здесь, здесь, здесь)._

***

Он знал, что все это с птицей — правда, несмотря на насмешки Джона, потому что уже сталкивался с подобным. Когда ему было пять лет, к ним в дом через заднюю дверь залетел ворон, потому что Майкрофт оставил ее открытой, но сказал, будто виноват был Шерлок, ведь он всегда все валил на него. Огромная (для Шерлока) пернатая животина царапала когтями пол и хлопала крыльями, шляясь по всему дому, а истерящая нянька кричала: «Птица в доме! Смерть пришла!», пока кто-то более вменяемый (мама) не открыл входную дверь и не прогнал её.

А через неделю умерла бабушка. Когда приехала в гости. К ним домой. После этого нянька уже не казалась такой истеричкой.

Даже закрывшись у себя в комнате, обхватив голову руками, он слышал, как Джон сражался с птицей, слышал бешеное хлопанье крыльев и приглушенные проклятия Джона, удары, падающие вещи, пока, наконец, не наступила жуткая тишина.

Дверь с шумом распахнулась.

— Вот чертова птица! — закричал Джон. — Окно открыто. Свобода прямо перед клювом. Иди же! Но она словно _хочет_ , чтобы я убил ее.

«Приметы и предзнаменования», — подумал Шерлок.

***

После ухода Джона в мир безудержного секса и приключений, но уже без него, в квартире стало слишком скучно. И странно пусто, хотя сам Джон был небольшим и занимал совсем немного места. Так до сих пор и было. Тишина, несмотря на то, что большую часть времени Шерлоку нравилось спокойствие. Иногда становилось настолько тихо, что он специально шумел, например, бросал книги, пинал кофейный столик или разбивал стеклянные шары о стену.

Он был один, но — ни в коем случае! —  _не_ одинок. Он ненавидел это слово — «одиночество». Какое бесполезное, глупое, бессмысленное, надоедливое, пустое человеческое чувство.

Итак, он не был одиноким, хотя засыпал и просыпался один, ел и ходил по квартире один, разговаривал с черепом и смотрел на людей на улице: они проходят, минуют его, иногда замечая его силуэт, но среди них было очень мало таких, и еще меньше тех, кто захотел бы поговорить с ним, потому что, возможно, его и _не существовало_ вовсе. Возможно, был лишь Джон, и это он существовал. Джон своим воплощением удерживал Шерлока в этом жалком, жестоком, ужасном, страшно прекрасном мире.

Но теперь Джон ушел.

Было хорошо, пока все продолжалось.

Так замечательно хорошо.

***

— Птичка улетела, — сказал Джон. Он все-таки запыхался. — Я позаботился об этом.

В квартире все стояло вверх дном.

— Я вижу, — ответил Шерлок.

Джон слегка коснулся его рукой.

 — То есть теперь все хорошо.

— Что?

— Ситуация. С…— Джон снисходительно щелкнул пальцами. — Предзнаменованием.

Шерлок просто смотрел на него. Он что, ненормальный?

— Это неважно, Джон, — медленно произнес он, потому что тот сегодня ошеломляюще отставал. — Очевидно, ты не понимаешь. Птица _уже_ побывала тут, и то, что ты весело вытолкнул ее обратно на улицу не изменит этого факта.

— Не стоит благодарности, Шерлок, — вздохнул Джон, стараясь не закатывать глаза. — И ты сумасшедший, ты в курсе?

«Да, я в курсе», — уныло подумал Шерлок.

Мы все тут безумны.

***

В теле взрослого мужчины около шести литров крови, но Шерлок не был готов думать об этом или о том, сколько крови он уже потерял и продолжит терять, если не встанет и не доберется до больницы.

Но, похоже, он был не в состоянии двигаться. Поэтому просто думал. По крайней мере, сейчас это требовало меньше всего усилий. И казалось более приятным, если думать о чем-то хорошем, например о…

_Джон_

Готовит завтрак и читает газету…

Джон

Ругается на него и снова и снова заставляет навести порядок…

Джон

Бежит за ним, он готов сражаться вместе с Шерлоком. Бок о бок…

Джон

С Мэри, рядом с Мэри, _внутри_ Мэри и…

Шерлок закрыл глаза.

Джон

_Дорогой Джон,_

_Может умереть, в конце концов, и не самое страшное._

***

Свидания. Какой устаревший, бесполезный, скучный общественные ритуал. Он никогда не поймет его предназначения.

Но Джон, очевидно, наслаждался этим. Как и Мэри, думал Шерлок. Она была достаточно приятной и не так уж сильно раздражала, но в целом все эти дела со свиданиями озадачивали его. Разве не могли они просто посмотреть телевизор в квартире? Все вместе? Втроем? Видимо, нет. Нет, это касалось только их двоих — Джона и Мэри. Все фильмы, ужины, прогулки, выходы в свет и экскурсии то туда, то сюда Шерлоку были совершенно не интересны. И Мэри с ее желанием хоть как-то приобщить его к их взаимному и вечному _Источнику Радости_.

Все началось с малого. Он предполагал, что именно так все и бывает — Джон стал отлучаться иногда по вечерам, затем по выходным. Потом отлучки и паузы между ними становились все длиннее, больше и чаще, пока, наконец, он просто не ушел.

***

Как интересно пытаться проникнуть в Чертоги во время такого травматического события. Он дождаться не мог, чтобы рассказать об этом Джону, если, конечно, еще хоть когда-нибудь снова увидит его _во плоти._

_вспышка_

Ему семь лет, и Майкрофт пытается утопить его в пруду за домом…

Он пьет отличный отцовский виски, пока его родители ушли на раут. Ему становится очень плохо и он заблевывает новый ковер, а Майкрофт помогает ему прибраться…

Ему двадцать три и у него передозировка кокаином, и Майкрофт снова везет его в клинику…

господь всемогущий, его ли это жизнь мелькает перед глазами…

_Как невероятно скучно._

Он бы посмеялся, если бы медленно не тонул в собственной крови.

_вспышка_

**Джон**

Ну вот. Так гораздо лучше.

Тот раз, когда он попытался поцеловать его.

И ему это _почти_ удалось.

Тот раз, когда он попытался врезать ему.

И вот тогда он весьма и весьма преуспел в этом.

Джон…

и Джон…

и Джон, и…

Ему казалось, что осталось невероятно мало воспоминаний, которые, так или иначе, не включали бы в себя Джона. Как же это увлекательно.

Он дождаться не мог, чтобы рассказать ему об этом.

***

И, о, боже, только _не эти_ воспоминания, не эти…

_вспышка_

— Я бежал всю дорогу, — сказал Джон. Он задыхался, поэтому, кажется, совсем не преувеличил. — Куда мы идем?

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Ты улыбаешься, как Чеширский Кот. И это должно быть что-то хорошее, — Джон перевел дух. — Лучше это будет чем-то хорошим, засранец, потому что я солгал Мэри. И ушел с чертового двойного свидания с Фрэнком и Тамарой, сказав, что миссис Хадсон попросила помочь ей привезти новый диван.

— В восемь часов вечера?

— Я и не говорил, что я хороший лжец, Шерлок.

— Точно. Ну, тогда вперед!

_вспышка_

Все было хорошо, пока Джон не оказался застреленным на тротуаре — ну ладно, _почти застреленным_ , больше поцарапанным, строго говоря. Они слышали приближающийся вой сирен в темноте, и Джон бормотал что-то об идиотизме всей ситуации, и что он при этом скажет Мэри…

_вспышка_

Во всех больницах пахнет одинаково, а свет режет глаза, но Джон плачет, а у Шерлока шок. Не из-за ранения Джона, а потому что, хотя он и знал, что Джон в принципе мог плакать, он же человек, в конце концов, но до этого никогда не видел его плачущим, и это тревожило, но вместе с тем так удивительно _зачаровывало_.

— Я больше не могу.

Шерлок наклонил голову, пытаясь понять его слова.

— Я не могу сторониться тебя. Я пытаюсь. Бог свидетель, как же я пытаюсь. Я ушел в работу и беру больше пациентов, чем, откровенно говоря, могу осилить. Я читаю книжки, но не могу сосредоточиться. Я не могу писать. Да ради бога, Мэри даже записала нас в боулинг лигу! Но все же. Я не могу. Ты снишься мне. Я слышу твой голос — твой чертов, идиотский, завлекающий, прекрасный голос, — когда сплю, работаю, когда я… — он остановился.

— Что?

— Ничего, — он судорожно вздохнул. —Просто… Хотя я знаю. Знаю…

— Знаешь что?

— Мне будет плохо. Каждый раз. Каждый чертов раз.

— Я не понимаю.

— Конечно, конечно ты _не понимаешь_! Я несвободен, Шерлок. Я собираюсь жениться и вовсе _не на тебе_. Я не должен… Я не могу. Я продолжаю возвращаться и мне больно, мне снова больно, снова, и снова, и снова, и я… не могу. Я больше не буду этого делать.

Жужжание верхнего света заполнило все пространство между ними.

— К нам с кораблем подойди; сладкопеньем сирен насладися, здесь ни один не пройдет со своим кораблем мореходец, сердцеусладного пенья на нашем лугу не послушав*.

Джон сжал простыни в кулаках.

— О чем ты говоришь? Ты вообще меня слушаешь?

Шерлок точно слушал и был в восторге, потому что заслушался сирену Джона. Это было самое прекрасное, самое желаемое, и прежде никто и никогда не говорил ему таких слов.

— Что я ей скажу?

На мгновение Шерлок забылся.

— Кому?

— Я обманул ее, Шерлок. Я соврал. Ради тебя. А теперь…

— Разумеется, я не просил тебя лгать.

— Нет. Я знаю. Знаю. Конечно, знаю. Но… Что же мне ей сказать?

— Что ты не можешь держаться от меня подальше.

Слова тяжело повисли в разряженном воздухе.

— Ты хоть представляешь, как это звучит?

_Да._

Да-да-да.

_вспышка_

И вот пришла Мэри, она бежит по коридору, запыхавшись, на ее лице смесь подавляемого гнева, боли и беспокойства. Ее губы принялись двигаться до того, как она приблизилась к нему.

— В прошлом месяце было сотрясение. Теперь пуля, — Мэри смотрела на него в упор. — Мы оба любим тебя, Шерлок. Но, — она покачала головой.

— Ты приказываешь мне держаться от него подальше?

— Я говорю, — она прикусила нижнюю губу. — Я говорю тебе, что не могу потерять его.

_«Я тоже не могу»._

***

«Урчание в животе», — подумал он, ощутив под собой влагу. Везде, всюду, она впитывалась в него и сразу же снова покидала его тело. Урчание или булькающие звуки, вызванные движением газов в кишечнике.

Субботнюю доставку почты в Канаде ликвидировала Канадская почтовая служба 1 февраля 1969 года.

Во Флориде есть место, которое называется «пещера пиратов», и когда-нибудь он съездит туда вместе с Джоном.

Длина плутонианского года равна двухстам сорока восьми нашим земным годам.

«Мне бы оказаться на Плутоне», — подумал Шерлок, потому что тогда этот день был бы бесконечным. А потом он подумал: «Видишь, Джон? Видишь? Солнечная система.

Я умираю, думая о долбаной, чертовой Солнечной системе».

***

Пришло время подумать о крови.

Первая степень включает в себя до 15% потери от общего объема крови. Как правило, никаких изменений в жизненно важных показателях нет и инфузионная терапия обычно не требуется.

Вторая степень — от 15% до 30% потери от общего объема крови. Кожа может при этом побледнеть и стать прохладной на ощупь. Пациент может проявлять незначительные изменения в поведении. Восполнение объема кристаллоидов — обычно все, что требуется при этом. Переливание крови не нужно.

Третья степень включает в себя потери от 30% до 40% от общего объема циркулирующей в организме крови. Падает кровяное давление и увеличивается частота сердечных сокращений, наступает периферическая гипоперфузия (шок) и ухудшение психического состояния. Инфузионная терапия с кристаллоидами и переливание крови, как правило, необходимы.

Кровопотеря четвертой степень означает более 40% от общего объема. Предел компенсации организма при котором требуется агрессивная реанимация, чтобы предотвратить смерть.

Ну что ж.

Все это было крайне интересно, и он определенно парит…

…где-то между 30% и 40% и…

…очевидно, он был…

все-таки неправ. Птица предназначалась…

…предназначалась не для Джона или Лестрейда или миссис Хадсон. Она пришла…

…за ним.

***

После всей этой истории с птицей, но еще до того, как Джон ушел, Шерлок сидел за столом и пытался наладить телепатическую связь.

«Не женись на ней», — подумал он.

Джон посмотрел на него.

— Что?

— Я ничего не говорил.

— Могу поклясться, что ты что-то сказал.

— И что же ты услышал?

Джон покачал головой и вернулся к чтению газеты.

«Останься здесь, со мной, навсегда. Никогда не оставляй меня, потому что я умру, если ты уйдешь».

Джон снова посмотрел на него.

«Я люблю тебя, я так отчаянно тебя люблю».

— Шерлок. Твои губы шевелятся, но я не слышу, что ты говоришь. Что ты пытаешься сказать?

— Я всегда хотел подняться на Аннапурну, — выпалил он.

Джон громко рассмеялся.

— Ты? В царство холода, льда и снега? Где нет интернета? Ты сумасшедший, — он сложил газету и серьезно посмотрел на Шерлока. — Ты не продержишься там и дня, а я не позволю тебе даже попробовать сделать это. Слишком опасно. Не хочу потерять тебя там, — он улыбнулся. — В основном, потому что ни за что на свете я не пойду туда, чтобы забрать обратно.

***

Наконец, все, что он слышал, было слабое шипение, замедляющееся перекачивание оставшейся в нем крови его сердцем, а оттого _предательское_ , ведь еще больше тогда ее вытекало на пол. Из него уходила жизнь. И в конечном итоге она протечет через потолок в комнату миссис Хадсон внизу? Как это ни ужасно, но он многое бы отдал, чтобы увидеть ее лицо, когда это произойдет. Но вот все замедляется, и он практически ничего больше не слышит, потому что вокруг лишь слабое жужжание. Нежный, сладкий гул, словно тысячи — нет миллионы — пчел вьются вокруг его головы, и…

_вспышка_

открывается дверь! И яркий свет, ярче, чем солнце! И голоса! Ну, один голос, но самый важный голос в мире. Голос Джона! И лицо Джона! Ах, Боже мой. Джон тоже умер? Неважно. Шерлок в любом случае уже ничего не мог поделать, потому что нет взорвавшегося в космосе спутника, и нет молнии, и нет аварии. Просто жужжание и онемение, и плавание в невесомости, а затем падение, и…

_Джон._

Дорогой Джон…

***

Он изо всех сил пытался сесть.

Джон (Джон! Руки Джона!) держали его на месте.

— Лежи…

— Сколько крови…

— Ты много потерял, Шерлок. Около 30%. Ложись на спину.

— Хах! Я знал это!

— Не двигайся!

— Скажи мне… кровь…

— Ты в порядке, Шерлок. То есть будешь…

— Нет, нет.

Глупости, как глупо.

— Ты можешь лежать спокойно? Ты усиливаешь кровопотерю…

— Кровь… Она протекает в квартиру миссис Хадсон.

— Мы не… будем беспокоиться об этом прямо сейчас.

— Вот именно, — произнес Майкрофт откуда-то. Похоже, он был потрясен. И стал еще более противным. «Вот именно, Шерлок. Кровь просачивается через пол».  
— Но, Джон нашел тебя раньше.

— Джон…

— Да.

— Как?

Джон пожал плечами. Он не смотрел на Шерлока.

— У нас был запланирован обед. Ты не пришел. И вообще ни слова. Оказалось по весьма уважительной причине.

— Мы не…

Джон шикнул на него.

— Ты просто забыл. А сейчас тебе нужно отдохнуть. Поговорим позже.

***

Позже Джон все-таки вернулся, потому что это, видимо, именно то, что он сейчас делал. Не только уходил, но и возвращался. Это было новый, но очень хороший прогресс.

Шерлок немедленно сказал:

— Мы не договаривались об обеде или вообще о какой-либо встрече. Несколько недель ты почти не разговаривал со мной.

Джон не стал спорить. Он сел в кресле рядом с кроватью Шерлока, поджал губы и сложил руки на коленях.

Джон был очень бледен, руки его дрожали, поэтому он крепко сжимал их на коленях. Ресницы Джона тоже были мокрыми. Он был расстроен. Сейчас он не плакал, но, очевидно, плакал совсем недавно, до того, как вошел в палату. Джон сглотнул слюну, и та спустилась по щитовидному хрящу вокруг его гортани и тяжело опустилась дальше.

— Кстати, Лестрейд схватил Кэтрин Килер, если тебе интересно.

— Кого?

— Нападавшую. Ту, что пырнула тебя. Женщину, которая едва не убила тебя.

— А, — Шерлок нетерпеливо махнул рукой. Сейчас все это казалось несущественным. — Зачем ты пришел на Бейкер-стрит?

Джон вздохнул.

— Разве это важно?

— Конечно, важно!

— Потому что знал.

— Ты…

— Иногда люди просто чувствуют.

— Что?

— Когда что-то плохое случаются с людьми, которые им не безразличны.  
Шерлок ждал.

Джон тяжело вздохнул.

— Птица в доме, — сказал он, как будто это все объяснило.

— Да, — сказал Шерлок. — Хотя, вообще-то я надеялся, что она предназначалась _Майкрофту_.

Джон слегка поднялся со стула и вдруг наклонился, быстро, словно желал что-то сделать прежде чем передумает, и прижался губами ко рту Шерлока, не совсем в губы, но рядом с ними. Губы Джона были сухими и гладкими, а кожа пахла солью. Шерлок не закрывал глаза и все видел.

— Ну… — сказал Джон, сел обратно и отвернулся. — В любом случае. Наша работа сопряжена с опасностью.

— Да.

— И в данном случае за тобой нужно присмотреть. Телохранитель.

— Точно, — сказал Шерлок.

— И я со своим опытом идеален для этого. У меня есть нужные навыки и знания. И все предпосылки, — пожал он плечами.

Шерлок кивнул.

— Конечно, я должен быть доступен для тебя. Ну, то есть мои услуги. Двадцать четыре часа в сутки. Так что будет проще, если я вернусь.

— В квартиру.

Джон кашлянул.

— Да.

Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Но это будет полным безумием.

Джон улыбнулся в ответ.

— Да неужели?

**Author's Note:**

> Название фика и эпиграф - это песня группы Chip Taylor. Прослушать можно [вот тут](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=az_q6tpbQ7A)
> 
> * Это цитата из "Одиссея" Гомера, глава с сиренами.


End file.
